(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to two-way radio accessories and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a two-way radio accessory quick connect and extension cord for attaching to a speaker/microphone in a face mask of a fire fighter or a hand held speaker/microphone held by the fire fighter. The invention may also be used by policemen and other service providers using two-way radios.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, fire fighters using two-way radios have had an ongoing problem wherein a remote speaker/microphone included an extension cord that was permanently attached to the radio. Therefore, there was no way to release the extension cord from the radio so that the radio could be passed on to another fire fighter during a 24 hour shift change. Also, some prior art radios included a female connection in the top of the radio which collected water when fighting a fire and the radio shorted out. Further, the female connection in the radio was difficult to find and connect to a male plug at one end of an extension cord when the fire fighter was rushing to the scene of a fire.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,309 to Ford, a wire interface system for a simplex radio is disclosed. The wire interface system includes a disconnect plug for hooking up an earpiece and other accessories to the simplex radio. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,421 to McCormick et al., a sports helmet with retrofit kit is described. The retrofit kit includes speakers in the helmet with wiring and a disconnect plug to an audio device. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,329,029 to Timmons, early telephone apparatus is disclosed for attaching to a head band. The apparatus includes a circuit coupling device for connecting to a telephone line.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,190,974 to Vasicek and 3,586,977 to Lustig, two different types of head mounted communication systems are described. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,404,577 to Zuckerman and 4,885,796 to Loftus et al., fire fighter type helmets with communication systems are disclosed.
None of the above mentioned prior art prior art patents illustrate or described the unique features, structure and advantages of the subject fire fighter two-way radio accessory quick connect and extension cord for a speaker/microphone.